


Bronze Statues

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Airplanes, Art, Episode s04e11 Concerning Flight, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Nudity, Pubic Hair, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-21
Updated: 2000-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris shows up on the holodeck to play Captain Proton and finds Janeway posing for Da Vinci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronze Statues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamadracula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadracula/gifts).



> Forgive me, friends, for I have sinned--I have written something which reads very much like a Janeway/Paris story. If that is going to cause you angst, don't read it. Paramount owns the characters and the holodeck, but they wouldn't presume to claim Da Vinci, would they?

One of the advantages of being adept at holo-programming is that no one can ever deprive you of your own hour. It's a relatively simple thing to have the privacy lock turn off automatically at the scheduled end of a session; then the doors open for the next arrival, no matter what's still going on inside. Usually people only get caught once before they learn to keep track of time. I've had funny things happen once or twice- -walked in on Chell laying an Orion slave girl, and the Delaneys in a recreation of a Roman bath--but I never caught any of the senior officers in a really compromising position before today.

Oh, god.

I should have known it was the Captain's program, but I wasn't really thinking when I wandered in; I could tell it was a period piece, probably Earth from the decor, but I entered in a foyer so it was hard to tell. The big room smelled like old firewood and paint, and I could tell it was some kind of studio, but there was a big bird-like thing hanging from the ceiling and some other weird mechanical projects, so I didn't stop to think that this was probably her Renaissance Italy program. As far as I know, no one but Chakotay and Seven has ever been inside with her. It's not my period; I'm into Earth a few hundred years later, after cars and movies were invented. There were some sculptures and stuff lying around the holodeck, but no artist and no Janeway, so I went looking for whoever was running the program to announce that time was up - Captain Proton was about to take over. I went down a hallway lit by oil lamps to another large room. And then I saw her.

Da Vinci was sketching her, focusing on what he was doing, so I'm not sure when he noticed me. Janeway had her back to me. She had one hand over her head, one resting at her side, her ankles were crossed but her thighs weren't quite together. Her muscles looked a little tense, probably from holding the pose, but she gave off the overall impression of being quite relaxed.

She was completely naked.

I just stood and stared. I didn't know what else to do at first - I was afraid that if I moved at all, I'd stumble into something and alert her to my presence. I couldn't have made myself look away even if something terrible was approaching from behind me.

She was so beautiful, I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed in so long. It struck me that she looked both larger than life and much tinier than I expected. Her legs are so thin, and she's much better proportioned than she looks in a Starfleet uniform; I knew it from seeing her in Arachnia's costume, but by the next day I'd forgotten again. The room was lit by candlelight, which gleamed off her hair. I always thought I liked it better since she cut it and stopped tying it up, but now I wish it had been long, hanging down in that light. Bronze and flame--even her skin looked gold in the room. Like a statue, but not like a statue. Tiny hairs on her arms, tiny creases where her ankle bent, but still so smooth--I wanted to run my hands all over the curves, then lift both arms over her head to make her breasts rise.

You know that metallic smell old sculptures have, which can sort of remind you of blood, except it's cold? For some reason that smell reminds me of women. When I see old statues, I always want to see if I can warm them up. I know it sounds weird. Anyway, right then, I wanted to press my face against her belly and see what she smelled like--what kind of warm perfume. Then I wanted to pick her up, carry her over to the couch, lay her down like a priceless antique, and rub her until she glowed.

Dream on.

I'm not sure if I breathed too hard or what, but she and her artist both glanced at me at the same moment. The captain looked too surprised to say a word. As I stumbled backwards, Da Vinci said, "Is this your Chakotay, Katarina?" For some reason that stopped me--the fact that she'd told this hologram about Chakotay, and the hologram didn't think it would be particularly odd for him to walk in on her posing nude. Janeway made a noise like a shriek and grabbed something to cover herself, which turned out to be a stack of sketches sitting on an end table. When she had her breasts completely covered, the paper did not quite cover her pelvis, though she didn't seem to notice. Ingoring Da Vinci, she turned the death glare on me.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Paris?"

"I, uh, sorry, it was my turn for the holodeck and I didn know, um, that is I wouldn't have come in..."

I probably would have buried myself deeper if Da Vinci hadn't laughed. "You must be Tomas," the old man said cheerfully. "The one who builds miniature sailing ships."

I stared at the captain. I didn't know how she knew about that hobby. She blushed--after managing not to get embarrassed that I'd seen her naked, she was ashamed I'd learned she talked to her hologram about me. "Yes," I said to the artist, though I never looked away from the captain. "I'm Tom Paris." My voice squeaked a little.

"Please wait outside the holodeck, Ensign." Janeway's voice brooked no dissent. I dropped my eyes from hers, but that didn't help because the tighter she clutched those sketches to cover her chest, the more she revealed beneath. Much darker hair than I'd expected, and thicker... I made myself spin around before I could inspect too closely, before she thought to look at my crotch in return. Captain Proton's pants weren't going to hide the rocket in my pocket.

In the foyer I crashed into a table and knocked some small sculptures onto the floor. Fortunately none of them broke. I assumed they were Da Vinci's but when I looked more closely, I realized that I recognized them.

They were us. None of them were finished, but one had B'Elanna's forehead, one had Seven's optical implant, one had a a Bajoran nose. The one that was Neelix was holding a kettle. The one that was Harry was playing a musical instrument. The one that was Chakotay was holding something in his hands--an animal I think, some kind of reptile, I couldn't tell what it was but I could tell he was gazing at it reverently.

The one that was me was flying.

I don't mean like a bird--she had me in flight goggles, sitting in some sort of ancient mechanical contraption. But I knew it was me. A cross between Ensign Paris and Captain Proton. I kept turning it over and over in my hands, so I was still standing there like an idiot when she came out of the back room. She stopped short when she saw me. Having seen her naked, I will never be able to look at her in uniform without that vision superimposed. It made me jump, and I dropped the little sculpture so that it rolled right to her feet.

She looked at it and at me and through me, put the sculpture back on the table with the others and walked past me without saying a word. Heat radiated from her; I thought it was anger, but when I said her title to make her turn around, I could see she was mortified. "I'm sorry," I mumbled sincerely, and I was--not about seeing her in the nude, I'll never be sorry about that, but I shouldn't have pried. She nodded stiffly and walked to the arch. I bet she'd never run late on the holodeck again.

After she'd gone, I turned to find Da Vinci watching me from the doorway of the back room. I felt like it would be rude to end the program without asking him, so I walked over when he gestured me to his easel. His drawing of Janeway showed me the full-frontal view I'd been denied. She was so beautiful...I felt my face growing hot, and knew the artist was staring at me.

"I would like to sketch you," he announced. "Perhaps as a study for a statue." I realized that he wanted me to take off my clothes. The weirdness of the situation--and having just seen the captain naked--had left me in a somewhat, um, overexposed state, so I stalled.

"Will you make a sculpture of her?" I nodded at his easel.

"Perhaps." The maestro smiled inscrutably. "Perhaps one of my apprentices will make bronze gods of both of you, and Katarina will adorn her private study with them." I couldn't help laughing at the idea of Janeway putting naked statues of me and her in her Ready Room-- Chakotay would spontaneously combust.

Da Vinci beamed along with me. "Pose for me, and I shall give you this drawing as a gift."

I knew that the sketch couldn't leave the holodeck, of course. But the offer of a naked captain was irresistible. "You won't give the one of me to Janew--uh, Katarina, will you?" I demanded as I stripped.

The old man just smiled again. "Perhaps I will make a gift of the statues to you instead."


End file.
